SClass Exam
by Liliana-chan
Summary: It had been a year since the Tenroujima people came back to Magnolia and Master decided it was time for a new S-Class Exam. Three people will succed in become S-Class mages.
1. Teams

**S-Class Exam: Teams  
Word Count: 414  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**It had been 8 years since the S-Class exam and a year after Natsu and the others came back from Tenroujima so it was time for a new exam, Makarov decided.  
So he assembled the guild members in the guild and announced the exam.  
It would take place 6 weeks from them and would begin in a forest near Magnolia.  
There would be 12 contestants.  
Three of them would become S-Class mages and Makarov explained the two different rounds.

The first part of the exam would be help in teams of two.  
The teams were decided by him, Gildarts and Macao.  
The winners of the three fights would get into the second part.  
The tournament part.  
The contestants would fight against each other and the three with the most points would become S-Class mages.

Gildarts then stepped forth  
"The contestants this year will be my own daughter Cana Alberona, who will be in Team 6 with Evergreen. Team 5 consists of Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel Redfox.", the red haired S-class mage announced and said mages wondered.  
They would never have guessed to be paired up like this.

All eyes were on Macao when he announced the next two pairs  
" Team 4 consists of Levy Mcgarden and Gray Fullbuster..." Juvia sighed unhappily she wanted to be in a team with Gray!  
"and Lisanna Strauss and Freed Justine will be Team 3."

The last four were announced by Makarov himself  
"Team 2 are Elfman Strauss and Bixlow... the Team 1 are Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Loxar."  
Juvia's and Natsu's eyes met.  
Fire and Water together in a team?  
That would be hard.  
"Thank you for listening... When the six weeks are over we'll meet at the forest.

The first who were out of the room to go train together were Natsu and Juvia.  
They were sure that team work would be important when they wanted to beat Bixlow and Elfman.  
And fire and water were opposites.  
Originally Gray wanted to ask Juvia to go training with him, as she could help him much with her water magic but when she ran out to pack her bags he turned to Levy.  
Gajeel glowered at him but Levy nodded understanding that they'd have to fight together in the first part.  
When they left as well Lucy went up to Gajeel and decided that the two of them would be training as well.

And so the twelve contestants went training... some together, some alone.

**Finished with the first chapter of my new multi chapter story.  
Don't expect too much romance, but I'll throw a bit in here and there.  
Whenever I can ;)  
~FDL-Chan**


	2. Unison Raid!

**S-Class Exam: Unison Raid!  
Word Count: 936  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Juvia shook her head as Natsu's face began to turn green.  
Their six weeks of training were over and they were inside the train to Magnolia.  
The train would need at least a day until it would reach Magnolia.  
Juvia looked outside the window while Natsu tried his best to at least fall asleep.

When the train stopped at the next station Natsu was able to recover for a moment when Gajeel and Lucy came walking in.  
"Gajeel-kun, Lucy-san we're over here." Juvia stood up as soon as she saw them and waved.  
Said young mages smiled in recognition of their friends and went up.  
Gajeel took his place next to Juvia while Lucy sat down next to Natsu who hurled when the train went into action again.  
Juvia and Lucy giggled when Gajeel gulped as well.  
"This... is ... not... funny...", Natsu breathed out and Gajeel nodded  
"Transportation... illness... is... buargh.", Gajeel couldn't finish his sentence and Lucy and Juvia laughed again.

Without Gray present, Lucy realized, Juvia was much easier to talk to.  
It seemed like she only turned into a jealous monster when he was around.  
Either that or the six months with Natsu changed her.

It was revealed that it was the second version as Juvia continued talking to her normally when Levy and Gray came in as well.

Levy, Gray, Juvia and Lucy conversed until nighttime came and everyone went to sleep.

It was early when they reached Magnolia and their ways parted for a last preparations.

Later when the exam begun everyone could see that the three teams had parted to put on matching clothes.

"Welcome my dear children. It is time to begin the first S-Class exam since eight years. The participants please come here to pick up the coordinates from where you'll go into the forest.", the master announced.  
The eight teams went to get their coordinates and once everyone was on their position the exam officially started.

The rest of their guild mates and watchers from outside the guild took seats on stands and were watching the whole exam on a huge screen.  
Gildarts and Macao commented what was happening and started with explaining the first round  
"They will go through the forest now and once they've reached a certain position in the forest a lacrima will tell them who their opponents will be in the first match.", Macao began and Gildarts went on nodding  
"The lacrima will also tell them the coordination of where the fight will take place. When one of those lacrima is found we'll see it on the screen. Just like now. It seems like one team has reached their lacrima. It seems like Juvia and Natsu have reached theirs."  
The screen showed Juvia and Natsu looking to a lacrima and nod at each other.

They set off to the other direction and the screen showed another team being sent to the same direction.  
"It seems like their opponents found their lacrima.", Macao announced and everyone watched how Bixlow and Elfman stormed to the same clearing where Natsu and Juvia stood watching for their opponents.

"Fight 1. Team 1 versus Team 2", a mechanical voice ran through the clearing and was recorded by the recording lacrima.

"You won't be able to beat two MEN like us!", Elfman yelled and Bixlow laughed in the background.  
But Juvia only smiled and the battle started.  
It was good that those two trained together so they began to set forth their strategic plan.

Natsu began to throw a punch towards Elfman who dodged and was about to hit him back when a shot of water rolled over his head.  
Again Natsu exchanged some punches while Juvia distracted Bixlow.  
"Roar of the Fire Dragon!", Natsu yelled trying to plant his attack and Bixlow was surprised when Natsu came towards instead of Elfman, while the huge Strauss had to dodge a blow from Juvia.

Bixlow was caught of guard and had to recover for a second.

This was enough time for Juvia and Natsu to finish off Elfman.  
Juvia was by Natsu's side and in unison they exclaimed  
"Unison Raid: Burning Sierra!".  
A hot water stream emerged from Juvia's palm and Natsu's fire slung itself around it.  
They had needed two whole weeks to complete the technique and the time wasn't wasted as the attack was too much for Elfman.

They turned back to Bixlow and Natsu began to throw a punch towards Bixlow, just like he had done before with Elfman.  
Bixlow thought he found out their strategy and turned to Juvia.  
Only to be hit by Natsu's hit with the full force.  
Juvia only smiled and it was her time to attack now and she maneuvered herself next to Natsu with this attack.  
They nodded at each other and started another Unison Raid.  
A different one.  
"Dragon fire of the Water!", they yelled and this time it was the fire that was in the middle while the water went around it as if it was the isolation of wiring.

Bixlow was caught off by the attack.  
I mean who wouldn't.  
Not only had they brought Fire and Water together in a way they could work, but they mastered two Unison Raids in six weeks.

There was no sound on the stands where the onlookers were until lacrima arose in the fighting place and transported Natsu and Juvia out of the forest, along with their beat opponents.  
Natsu grinned and the people began to clap slowly, as they were still in awe.

The clapping was only interrupted by the screen showing Cana and Evergreen having found their lacrima.

**Finished with another chapter :) I hope you all like the unusual pairings ;)  
I think I've made a mistake last chapter...  
Juvia and Natsu knew who their opponents were supposed to be but they're not supposed to.  
I've just realized that mistake by now.  
I'm sorry :(**

**~FDL-Chan**


	3. Match TWO

**S-Class Exam: Match TWO  
Word Count: 590  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Natsu and Juvia high-fived and Mirajane went towards them with a microphone.  
She was working as an interviewer and congratulated Natsu and Juvia.

"Wow your match was awesome. When master told me he wanted to pair you up I was confused. I wouldn't have thought the two of you would go together so well. But I'm sure the two of you would have wanted different partners. Who would you have chosen if you had to choose?", Mirajane asked them and Juvia flushed  
"Juvia would've picked Gray-sama.. Just because Water and Ice work together so well."  
"But our magics worked as well... And Ice-brain would never be able to defeat me!"  
"Gray-sama would defeat you any day Natsu.."  
And she stuck her tongue out at him.

The onlookers laughed until they noticed that Cana and Evergreen were joined by another team.

When Cana and Evergreen reached their destination they didn't need to wait long for Lucy and Gajeel to appear.

During this match Mirajane asked Juvia and Natsu to comment it and both accepted.

"Fight 2, Team 5 versus Team 6.", the same mechanical voice that announced the first fight exclaimed.

"Juvia thinks this match won't last very long. If Gajeel-kun and Lucy-san planned it out good."  
"I think so as well. Gajeel is strong, although he wouldn't be able to beat me, of course. And Luce is stronger than she seems!"

Cana and Evergreen began to fight with more team work as Bixlow and Elfman had done but Lucy called two of her spirits.  
She called Loki and Sagittarius, who attacked together with Gajeel.  
Cana jumped away to dodge the attack and Evergreen started to fly.  
Lucy caught Cana's ankle with her fleur etoile and said brown haired girl fell down.  
Lucy remembered the strategic plan they had worked out for this match.  
They did that for every other team.

_'We have to beat them before Cana is able to perform Fairy Glitter... So Cana will be our first target.'_, she had told Gajeel back then and they started to make a plan.

Cana and Evergreen were behaving to their plan and while Cana tried to free herself from the whip, Evergreen started an attack.  
While Gajeel took care of Evergreen's attack while Loki apologized to Cana before attacking her with Regulus.

"It seems to be over for Cana-san... Now they can settle for Evergreen-san. Juvia kind of pities her. Gajeel-kun is all fired up... Did Juvia just say that?", Juvia asked into the microphone.  
"I'm rubbing off on you. Neither of them have gone all out yet. Otherwise the fight would be over already."  
"Now you're underestimating Cana-san and Evergreen-san, but I guess you're right."

Evergreen frowned upon the fact that Cana was defeated that easily and flew up again to launch her Fairy Bomb: Gremlin but Sagittarius shot arrows at her to bring her down.  
This distracted her and Gajeel saw his chance.  
"Iron Fist of the Iron Dragon!", he yelled at hit Evergreen full force.

Just like Natsu and Juvia before, Gajeel and Lucy were transported out of the forest.  
When applause arose Lucy grinned and Gajeel 'ge hee'-ed.  
Mirajane motioned for Natsu and Juvia to come with her greet the two.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was stuck in a writer's block.  
I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I don't know how. So I'll hope you'll excuse the shortness and the bad English  
I hope the block will go away for the next chapter!**

**~FDL-Chan**


	4. Frozen Downpour

**S-Class Exam: Frozen Downpour  
Word count: 676  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Mirajane got out two more microphones and gave them to Gajeel and Lucy.  
"What an awesome fight you just had. Though I have to say Natsu's and Juvia's was more awesome."  
Gajeel cocked a brow  
"With the Rainwoman there I can imagine. But flame brain? not possible."  
"We did two Unison Raid's metal freak!", Natsu answered and Lucy and Gajeel did you look taken aback.  
"But Fire and Water... How did you?", Lucy asked and Juvia smiled  
"We needed two weeks for our magics to work together... and two weeks for each Unison Raid as well. By the way your plan to defeat Cana and Evergreen was splendid."  
"Thank you Juvia.", Lucy smiled and Natsu was distracted from fighting with Gajeel for a second.  
This sent him to the ground and everyone was still laughing.

"Oh it seems like Gray and Levy found their lacrima.", Lucy suddenly exclaimed and Juvia squealed.  
"This is so like Gray-sama to find it. Since Evergreen, Cana, Bixlow and Elfman are out they have to fight Lisanna and Freed. I'm looking forward to see Gray-sama defeating them with his magic."  
"Hey don't forget about the shrimp, rainwoman. She is a very useful partner!", Gajeel told Juvia and the three females each raised a brow.

Gray and Levy had found their lacrima indeed and went to the destination.  
They began to talk about who they want to fight to.  
"I really want to fight with Natsu and Juvia. Natsu because I'd like to see his face when we defeat him and Juvia because she is a good match. And it's been some time since I had a good brawl with her."  
"Yes but I guess it would be rather hard defeating them...", Levy sweat dropped.  
"That would be the case with everyone. None of the participants was picked for nothing.", Gray told her and Levy nodded.

She was about to say something else when Freed's voice called out  
"Wow I wouldn't have expected you two. We'll defeat you anyway. "

Before Lisanna or Freed could even do as much as blink the floor was already covered in ice.

"Gray-sama is so cool.", Juvia squealed commenting this match as well and the other three face palmed.

"Fight 3. Team three versus Team four.", the mechanical voice said once more.

"Take Over: Arms of a bird." Lisanna's arms transformed into wings and Freed put his arms around her.

Natsu shrieked when he heard Mirajane growl behind him.  
He didn't know whether it was a growl of protectiveness over her sister or a growl of jealousy.

Back in the clearing where Gray and the others were it was Levy's time to attack.  
"Solid Script: Downpour!", she exclaimed and a small cloud spelling 'Downpour' appeared from where rain poured down.  
The cloud moved over Freed and Lisanna and pushed them down to the earth.

Lisanna and Freed were about to stand up but were pushed down again when Gray combined the rain with his Ice Make.  
Blades of hail dropped down on their opponents and they were proclaimed as the winners.

"Gray-sama is so awesome!", Juvia cooed and Gajeel grinned  
"Way to go shrimp!" when the two victors were transported to the others.  
"What you four are tho others who one? The second round will be good.", Gray grinned and added  
"I hope I can fight you, Juvia." and Juvia almost fainted.

The master appeared and announced  
"Well, well, well I should have seen it coming. Anyways... The second round is about to start. Of course you'll be able to rest the end of this day but I'll explain the rules today. You'll fight each of the other participants beginning with tomorrow. Everyone will fight once everyday. You're not allowed to kill your opponent, but other than that everything is allowed.  
That's all for now. See you again tomorrow morning at 8 am."

The people on the stands applauded and the six remaining decided to go and celebrate their victory.  
They all went to change into different clothes and decided to meet again half an hour later.  
Lucy would go ask Cana if she had a place to recommend.

**This one's short as well but my writer's block is getting better. Or at least I have the feeling it does.**

**~FDL-Chan**


	5. A Night Out

**S-Class Exam: A Night Out  
Word Count:1315  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Lucy was just about to put on her shoes when a rock hit her window.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"I'' coming, I'm coming!", she called.  
But still rock after rock hit her window again and again.

When Lucy was fed up with it, she opened up the window and one rock hit her shoulder.  
"OUCH! Natsu, you idiot!", she yelled and growled at her pink haired friend.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry!", he yelled being suddenly attacked by one of her spirits.  
When Loki fired a Regulus at Natsu, Lucy noticed the others.

She called back the spirit and told her friends to wait for a moment while she put on her shoes.  
She locked her door and ran down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Luce, I didn't want to hurt you! I just...", Lucy silenced the apologizing Dragneel.  
"It's alright. I could've been finished much earlier."  
Juvia smiled and asked  
"Did Cana-san tell you about a nice place?"  
"Yes. First she only told me about some shady bars. But then she wrote the address of this new club down.", Lucy replied rolling her eyes.

"Let's go. I'm all fired up!", Natsu threw his fist in the air and ran towards the east.  
"Natsu... It's in the opposite direction!", Lucy yelled to him and he turned around on his heel.

Laughing the group of six went to said club.  
Levy and Lucy dragged Juvia to the dance floor, while the boys went to the bar for some beers.

Juvia had to admit that her new friendship with Natsu made her more confident.  
She wouldn't have dared to dance like she did before.  
Together with Lucy and Levy she swung her hips to the music and laughed.

Levy laughed and noticed how much smaller she felt now, as Juvia and Lucy both had put on higher heels than usually.

Gajeel noticed that as well and smirked.  
It looked funny seeing the petite girl between her friends, but he liked it how small she was.  
He almost spilled his drink when he realized what he just had thought.  
He wasn't thinking about the shrimp like that.  
No he wasn't

Natsu wasn't able to take his eyes off his blonde nakama.  
He had realized that his feelings for her had changed but he couldn't put a finger on what it was he felt for her.  
He saw her blonde swinging around behind her back and her hips moving around to the beat.  
Natsu was afraid of what happened to him.  
They were nakama.  
Right?

Lucy blushed when she felt the eyes of a certain mage on her backside.  
"He's watching you Lu-chan... why don't you go and ask him to dance with you?", Levy smiled and Lucy blushed even more.  
"Juvia is sure Natsu-san really wants to dance with you.", the bluenette giggled.

Gray was startled by the bubbly giggle he was able to hear over the loud music.  
He chuckled when he realized whose giggle it was.  
The ice mage looked over the shoulder to the taller bluenette on the dance floor.  
He froze when he noticed her eyes drifting over to him and when their eyes met she froze as well.

To others it looked funny how the taller bluenette stood in midst of a lively dancing crowd staring.  
But she just couldn't look away.  
She had spotted something in his onyx eyes and wanted to find out what.

Deciding it was time to take a break, the girls went to sit down with the boys.  
"Did you girls have fin?", Gray asked Juvia after she had ordered a Mango Mojito and she smiled at him, blushing.  
"Yes. Juvia and the other two had a great time."  
"But we still think you boys should join us in the next round.", Lucy smiled from Juvia's right side.  
Natsu and Gray nodded but Gajeel refused.  
"You won't get me to the fucking dance floor!", he growled.  
"Oh come on, Gajeel!", Levy punched him softly on the shoulder.  
"I'll promise to make you a solid script iron after you dance. Please?", she asked and Gajeel rolled his eyes, giving in.

After they had drunken their drinks the whole group went dancing together.  
Even Gajeel moved from one leg to the other.

It didn't take long for a slow song to sound through the room.  
Before Lucy could say, do, or think anything, she already felt Natsu's arms around her.  
She looked up to see him smiling at her,  
She smiled back and wound her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile Juvia was about to turn around and go to the bar when a hand caught her wrist.  
The hand pulled him into a naked chest.  
"Would you... well... would you dance with me, Juvia?", Gray asked and she felt like dreaming.  
She nodded blushing a scarlet blush that could rival Erza's hair.  
One of his hands went to her waist while the other held her right one softly.  
Her other hand was put on his shoulder and they stayed in a close proximity.

Levy looked at Gajeel, waiting to be asked for a dance as well.  
'_That stupid..._', she thought when she saw him sitting down at the bar.  
She blew up her cheeks childishly and let herself fall onto the stool next to Gajeel.

"So where's my iron now, shrimp?", the black haired male asked and Levy snorted.  
"Get it yourself you dense iron can!"  
Gajeel raised a brow.  
"What's wrong he asked ad Levy rolled her eyes.  
He was even slower than Natsu.  
"It's nothing!"  
"Something must be wrong with you. Just tell me whose fault it is, Levy. So I can punch the bastard that is the reason for your mood.", he growled and Levy snorted again.  
She stood up and turned to the exit of the club.  
"Then have fun punching yourself you masochist."

He ran after her right a way and caught up to her.  
"What did I do? Please tell me. So I can apologize!", he told her and she turned around.  
She had tears coming from her eyes.  
"It's unfair. Why am I the only one that doesn't get the attention from the guy I love! Even Gray shows affection to Juvia. And all you do is be an ignorant, ignorant, ice-berg-ish asshole!", she screamed and the people around them turned around at her out burst.

Gajeel was speechless.

Back in the club Gray noticed Levy's and Gajeel's absence and asked Juvia  
"Have you noticed Levy leaving? She and Gajeel aren't here."  
Juvia shook her head sadly.  
'_So Juvia's love-rival wasn't Lucy. It seems like Gray-sama and Levy had a passionate time while they were training._', she thought.  
Gray noticed her being sad and knew why she was like that.  
"You are thinking too much. I don't like Lucy or Levy like that.", he smiled and Juvia looked up.  
"So Gray-sama is not... in a relationship with anoth-... with a woman?"  
"not yet. But I hope that changes soon.", he grinned and Juvia gulped  
"This means Gray-sama likes a woman? Or is it Lyon-san he's talking about?", she asked.  
"No, stupid. I'm talking about you."

The blood rushed into Juvia's head and she thought her heart skipped a beat.  
All sort of feelings bubbled up in her and her knees gave out.  
Before she lost consciousness she felt Gray's arms around her to catch her.

Natsu raised a brow when he felt Lucy giggle.  
"It seems like Gray finally told Juvia about his feelings. No! Don't look! They don't need to know that we noticed.", she hissed when Natsu tried to turn his head.  
"What? That asshole! How could he? He beat me!", Natsu exclaimed and for the first time Lucy understood Juvia's jealousy.  
Blinking the tears away she told him  
"You wouldn't have had a chance with Juvia any way. She was in love with Gray all the time after all."  
She had to admit that she sounded bitter.  
Then he started to laugh.

Lucy suddenly felt embarrassed and foolish about the whole situation until she felt Natsu's hot breath near her ear.

"Did you really think I'd like stripper's girl? Luce I think you're wrong. Juvia and I became good friends, but she isn't even my type."  
Lucy was in this moment more aware of their closeness and gulped.  
"I don't know what your type is so I just assumed..."  
"I like the artistic type more. A light hair color. A string partner. I like girls with a good heart.", when he explained this Lucy's heart sunk.  
Juvia really wasn't his type.  
But Lisanna was.

"Also I like girls with brown eyes."

**I'm sooo sorry about the long wait... But school began, I had a writer's block and a lot stuff happened... But I am back with a filler chapter x)... and with a cliffhanger... All of you probably hate me right now!**

**~FDL-Chan**


	6. Fight Fire With Heat

**S-Class Exam: Fight Fire With Heat!  
Word Count:1323  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

It was early in the morning when Juvia woke up.  
She was confused when she looked around and realized she wasn't in her room in Fairy Hills.  
She looked down herself to see she was dressed in a way too big t-shirt.  
Then something caught her eye.  
The blue, short dress she was sure she had worn the evening before.  
It was laying neatly folded on a chair near the bed she was in.  
When there was a knock on the door she panicked.

What if she had drunken too much and had landed in bed with someone like Lyon?  
Gray-sama would be disgusted in her!  
Then she thought on.  
If she had drunken too much indeed, her head would be hurting.  
And she wouldn't be dressed. When another knock sounded through the room, Juvia was brought back to the present.

"y-Yes?", she called out in a shaken voice.  
The door opened and to her it seemed like it was in a slow motion!  
Juvia almost fainted when it was Gray who stood in the door.

"Good morning, Juvia.", he smirked and said water mage asked  
"How did Juvia get here? She hoped that she wasn't drunk and behaved badly last night!"  
"You fainted yesterday. I brought you into my apartment. I also changed your clothes. I hope you don't mind.", he blushed when he admitted this.  
Realizing what his sentence implied, Juvia blushed as well.  
"Juvia is terribly sorry for the inconveniences she caused you.", she apologized but Gray only shrugged.  
"It's no problem. Why don't you go take a shower while I prepare breakfast for the two of us. Just take some towels inside there.", he told her and Juvia pinched herself to look if this was real.  
It hurt.  
He really was so incredibly nice to her, as if he... had passionate feelings for her.  
She shook her head to ban those thoughts from her mind.

She had other things to think about.  
The exam for instance.  
Juvia stood up and went to the bathroom.  
She took a shower and used Gray's shampoo due to the lack of products for females.

When she was finished she went back to the bedroom, where she dressed herself in her clothes from the evening before.  
Afterward she went out of the room hesitatingly.  
"There you are! Come on, sit down.", Gray called out from his position on a dining chair.  
Juvia went to sit with him and looked the meal he had prepared.

It wasn't much but the appreciated it nonetheless.  
She began to eat the eggs he had prepared and they started to talk.

Juvia enjoyed the smalltalk and the meal they had but she had to go to Fairy Hills and change.  
She couldn't fight in such a short dress!  
"Juvia'll see you later, Gray-sama. She needs to change.", she smiled blushing and Gray nodded.  
"Then I'll see you later at the exam.", he smirked and Juvia nodded.

Later that morning after she had changed into her usual attire, Juvia went to the place where the tournament would be at.  
There she met up with the other contestants.  
When all of them had gathered, Macao and Gildarts started to explain the rules.

"In the following days all of you are going to fight each of your friends. The rules are simple.  
Do you best in fighting your enemy. You have 90 minutes for each fight. If the fight isn't over by this time the audience is going to choose a winner.", Macao explained and Gildarts went on.  
"There will be a chart where your points will be put down. At the beginning all of you start with 0 points. Those who win get 10 point, while those who lost gain 2. If there is the case of a draw, both of you get 5 points.  
Has everyone understood the ruled?", the copper haired man asked and the six mages nodded.  
The table that Gildarts had spoken about appeared.  
"We'll start with the first matches. The audience was allowed to vote for the fights they wanted to see.  
This means that Gray will fight against Levy in the first match. Gajeel and Lucy will fight afterward and lastly Natsu and Juvia.", Gildarts announced and Macao chuckled.  
"Seems like everyone is up against their partner from the first round."  
With that said Gray and Lucy were asked to go to the fighting arena.

The fight lasted about 40 minutes until Levy was defeated by Gray.

Gajeel shook his head.  
The shrimp was unbalanced.  
Otherwise she would have won.

He still thought about the fight before when he walked to the arena.  
He only snapped out of his thought when he was hit by Scorpio's _Sand Buster._  
Gajeel started to fight.  
After half an hour it was clear that he had won.

Juvia congratulated her friend when she passed him on her way to the arena.  
"Yo better go there and win, Rainwoman. You have the edge over Flamebrain 'cause of yer magic.", Gajeel told her and Juvia nodded.  
She didn't plan to lose anyway.

"Juvia is sorry. But you won't win this match Natsu.", she announced and said Dragon Slayer only grinned  
"As if I'd lose to you, Juvia."

Gray had to admit it but the closeness of the two, implied by the missing honorifics, bugged him.  
"Oi, Juvia, you better show Flamebrain what you've made off!", he called out to her and she blushed.  
"Yes, Gray-sama!", she beamed in his direction and Natsu began to attack her.  
Juvia dodged all his physical punched and fought rather defensively.  
Dodging or blocking Natsu's attack was all she did until he was about to strike a _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist _at her.  
The attack hit her body full force and the people in the audience held their breaths.  
Juvia only smiled and transformed herself into water.  
Her _Sierra_ form began to bubble.  
"What the...?", Natsu exclaimed and Juvia explained  
"Juvia is able to absorb the heat of your attack into her _Sierra _form. This way your attack is only a physical punch to her and she is able to make her _Sierra_ attacks stronger."  
Without a warning her body became water only and she engulfed Natsu completely

"He's inside her!", someone in the audience yelled and Gray couldn't help and let out a jealous growl.

"Juvia knows that the heat of the water will have no effect on you Natsu, but if the temperature drops too fast, your circulation will collapse.

Natsu tried to free himself but he felt weak.  
He had to think of something if he didn't want to lose.  
"Oi, Stripper, where have your clothes gone?", Natsu suddenly yelled but due to the water surrounding him no one understood him.  
No one but Juvia.

Natsu knew that she was distracted and punched his way out of his water cave.  
"Natsu, You cheater! You knew that this was Juvia's weak point!", she growled when she realized that she had been tricked.  
"Distracting the opponent is not against the rules, Juvia.", Natsu grinned and Juvia saw how much she had weakened him.  
His breath was huffed and and he looked a little pale.

Being still in her water form she saw the chance to win when he came at her again.  
She dodged him and spun around him.  
"_Whirlpool Tornado_", she yelled, building a water tornado around him.  
To make the effect of the attack stronger, Juvia added _Water Slicer_ to it.

When the female mage transformed back into her normal body, Natsu was laying on the floor, defeated and barely conscious.

No sound was in the arena except for Gajeel's cheering.  
No one but him had thought as she'd win against in 25 minutes.  
Natsu may have more strength than her but she counted on a good plan and fought in a more tactical way.

The audience began to clap, but was still in awe.

"The day is over. Natsu, Lucy and Levy gain 2 points each.  
As the winners of the day Gray, Gajeel and Juvia get 10 points."  
All eyes were on the ranking table that had disappeared for the fight and reappeared in the middle of the arena.

The names of the six mages were listed there and behind their names there was their recent amount of points.  
Behind that number you were able to see the points that were added to the points they already had.  
The number of points on the board changed to the new number of points they had and the names were put into a new, right order.

**Hello :) This is the new chapter of S-Class exam. I know Mashima wouldn't have Juvia win over his main character, Natsu... But I couldn't resist... Juvia is stronger than she is portrayed most of the time and in a fight fire against water there's no way water could win. (Except for Pokémon when the water Pokémon has many levels more)... So I hope you're not mad at me for making Juvia win :)**

**~FDL-Chan**


	7. To Melt, Or Not To Melt?

**S-Class Exam: To Melt, Or Not To Melt?  
Word Count: 1443  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Gajeel was on his way to the arena when he heard someone call out his name.  
He turned around to see Levy running after him.  
"Good Morning, Shrimp.", he murmured and Levy exclaimed  
"I'm so sorry about my behavior last time. I was making a fuss over nothing. I don't know what was wrong with me."  
"It's okay. I could have been nicer to you that evening."  
"I heard that Natsu lost yesterday?", Levy asked and Gajeel chuckled  
"You weren't able to see it? That's a pity. You should've seen it. The Rainwoman made use of his attacks and used them against him! Ge hee! She used the heat of his attacks to make her _Sierra _stronger.  
She then let the water temperature drop, which made Natsu's circulation go crazy. He had no chance against her at all!"  
Levy smiled.

She knew Juvia was strong and had hoped that she'd win.  
But Natsu's will was too strong for most to overcome.  
On the other hand Juvia's water magic was having an advantage over fire.  
Nonetheless she wouldn't have thought Natsu would lose.

Gajeel looked at the small bluenette.  
She seemed more balanced than the day before.

"You do know that we have plenty of time left before today's matches. Why don't we go and grab something to eat?", Levy asked and the Iron Dragon Slayer nodded.  
They went to a small cafe near the arena and sat down in the back of it.

"Good morning. My name is Ayaka and I'll be your waitress this morning.  
Here are your menu's. Have you chosen a drink already?", Gajeel nodded and ordered a black coffee for himself and an orange juice for Levy.

"Just choose what 'ya want, Bookworm. I'll be payin'.", Gajeel said and Levy smiled.

When Ayaka came back with the drinks , she offered them the 'Couples Meal', as is was a healthy and tasty menu for two lovebirds 'like them'.  
Levy protested that they weren't a couple and the waitress winked at them deciding the two wanted to have that.  
Gajeel was annoyed at the waitress and looked at his companion.  
The small bluenette was sitting there, staring at her hands.  
Her cheeks were burning in a red color that rivaled Erza's hair.  
"How can she... just say that we're.. we're a couple?", Levy stuttered and Gajeel replied  
"Let her think what she wants to think."  
At that Levy looked at him with wide eyes and Gajeel realized that he had voiced his thoughts.

Gajeel actually liked the food they had gotten.  
Not that he'd ever admit it.  
The two spent their meal in total silence.  
"It wasn't an uncomfortable silence and not really a comfortable one either.

"How do you like your food?", Ayaka asked when she came to look if everything was alright.  
"Yes everything is fine.", Levy smiled and Ayaka then asked.  
"Are the two of you really a couple? You spent the whole meal in silence on one hand. But on the other, you two are surrounded by an aura that I normally see only with couples.", Ayaka asked and Levy again blushed a bright blush.  
Even Gajeel's cheek were tinted red, when he turned his face to the side.  
"So you're no couple? Oh my god, how embarrassing! I just thought... You looked so... I'm sorry. Please accept the meal for free as an apology!", Ayaka apologized.

Gajeel nodded showing he accepted the offer.  
After Levy and Gajeel had finished their meals they said goodbye to Ayaka and went to the fighting arena.  
They were the first one's there and Levy was glad when Lucy and Juvia showed up.  
It didn't take long for Gray and Natsu to appear as well.

"Good morning, dear contestants. Good morning to the audience, too. Before we start with the announcements of the fights, let's have a look at the ranking first.", Just when Gildarts announced this the ranking chart appeared.  
Macao exclaimed  
"The first place is shared by Gajeel, Gray and Juvia with 10 points each. Those three are followed by Levy, Lucy and Natsu who scored 2 points. Today the audience was allowed to vote for the fights as well and we're just waiting for Mira-chan, who has the results.", the blue haired ex-master announced and as If she was called, Mirajane came into the arena with three envelopes in her hand.  
"Hello everyone. Here are the results of the voting.  
The first match will be fought by Juvia and Levy. Then it will be Natsu's and Gajeel's turn and after them Gray and Lucy are up against each other. I hope all of you will have fun today.", Mira smiled and bowed.  
Juvia smiled and went to the arena to fight Levy.  
After 30 minutes the battle was over and Juvia was standing over Levy, who was laying on the floor in a water puddle.  
The audience clapped for the water mage, who heard the cheering of a certain Ice mage and blushed.

Gajeel chuckled and went down into the arena standing in front of Natsu, who already cracked his knuckles.  
"Oi, Iron Can. Don't think you'll stand a chance against me!", Natsu announced and Gajeel smirked  
"How cute. The little Flamebrain thinks he'd have a chance against me. HA! As if! You may have beaten me once or twice in the past. But I've gotten stronger! If Rainwoman defeated you I'll do that, too. Ge hee!", Gajeel replied.

"I learned from my fight yesterday.", Natsu grinned and got into position.  
"_Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon_", the salmon haired mag exclaimed and attacked Gajeel who dodged the attack.

Dragon Slayer magic was exchanged.  
Both mages were hit with some of the others' attacks.  
While Natsu had some bruises, that already were turning blue, Gajeel's flesh was burnt at some places.  
When Natsu struck a _Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon_ at his opponent Gajeel let a wall made of iron appear.  
"_Defensive Wall of the Iron Dragon_", he yelled and Natsu grinned.  
He raised the temperature of his body and his Dragon Slayer magic met the solid iron wall.

The audience watched in awe as Natsu's attack mold itself through the so lid iron wall.  
"Idiot... Gajeel-kun can close the iron around him and hold him there.", Gray heard a soft, female voice beside him.  
He didn't need to check to know it was Juvia who spoke to him.  
"Don't underestimate Natsu. You went training with him. You should know that he learns fast from mistakes. He planned this fight.", Gray smirked at her and Juvia blushed.

Back at the fight you were able to see what Juvia had just predicted happening.  
Gajeel close the iron around Natsu's arm.  
"You're trapped Flamebrain! Ge hee!", Gajeel chuckled.  
He was unable to see Natsu's grin so he was surprised at what happened next.  
The iron again was melted and Natsu laughed.  
"Do that as often as you want to. I'll burn through anything!"

Gajeel tried to for the iron around Natsu's arm again.  
Each time he did, Natsu only burned his way through.  
He stepped through the wall and stood in front of Gajeel.

"Today you'll be the one to lose, Gajeel.", Natsu growled and attacked Gajeel.  
He kicked and punched the iron dragon.  
Said Iron Dragon Slayer could do nothing but block the attacks.

"I'm sorry, Tin Can. But I have to finish you off right now.", Natsu grinned and flames engulfed him.  
"_Final Move of the Fire Dragon_", he yelled and jumped on Gajeel.  
The taller Dragon Slayer was caught off guard and found himself to move.

Then he felt very hot and he felt his flesh burning.  
Gajeel was glad when the fire stopped.  
Even if it meant that he had lost.

Natsu cheered and hugged Lucy, when the blonde came down to the arena to fight her own fight.  
"Did you see that Luce? I wiped the floor with that idiot! I'm so awesome!"  
The blonde laughed and returned her teammate's hug.  
"Yes, Natsu, I saw. And I thought you were great. Now wish me luck for my fight with Gray.", she smiled and Natsu nodded  
"Make sure you kick his ass! That stripper shall learn a lesson!"  
"As if. I'm sorry Lucy, but it's my goal to become S-Class.", the black haired smirked and Lucy nodded.

Gray had to admit during the fight that the blonde had gotten stronger than before.  
But soon it became clear that Gray was much stronger than her.  
Creation magic after Creation magic hit the celestial mage and spirit after spirit was defeated.  
After 29 minutes Gray was announced as the victor of the match.

"Great, Gray-sama! Juvia knew you would be able to do it!", Juvia cheered from the ranks and Gray smirked into her direction.

"That we're some intense fights we saw there! Don't you think so as well, old man?", Gildarts asked and Macao nodded  
"Yes you're right-...WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN!? YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME!", the blue haired man yelled, while the other only chuckled.  
"My, my, Macao, think about your blood pressure.  
It's time to look at the ranking right now. Natsu, Juvia and Gray won themselves 10 points. Gajeel, Lucy and Levy gained 2 points. I think there are some changes in our ranking.", Gildarts announced.  
Macao who had calmed down nodded.  
"You're right. Gray and Juvia share the first place with 20 points each. Behind them are Gajeel and Natsu who both scored 12 points.  
Levy and Lucy share the third place with 4 points."  
The table appeared and the order was refreshed so it was right.

"Thank you for your patience today. Please come again tomorrow.", Mirajane and Erza said into the microphone together, addressing the audience

**Yay finished with another chapter. I really didn't plan to put as much romance into the story as there will be... I'm very sorry to all of those who don't want to read romance.**

**~FDL-Chan**


	8. When Water Became Hail

**S-Class Exam: When Water became Hail  
Word Count: 1683  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

When Gajeel awoke the following morning, he smiled.  
He didn't grin, didn't smirk, but genuinely smiled.  
The black haired man had the feeling something great would happen that day.  
Maybe he'd get to fight the shrimp.  
A fight he'd been looking forward to since the beginning of the exam.

When he got up and went out this door he saw the stripper, who was his neighbor. coming out of his apartment.  
The two went down the stairs together and the Iron Dragon Slayer was surprised to see two bluenettes waiting outside the door.

"Good morning, Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun. Juvia met Levy-san on her way here. Juvia asked her, whether she wanted to come here, too.", the taller bluenette greeted and Gajeel was surprised.  
"What are 'ya doin' here anyways, Rainwoman?", he asked.  
The so-called 'stripper' answered  
"She and I wanted to go to the arena together. And since I'm not allowed at Fairy Hills, she came to get me since the first day."  
Juvia nodded and added  
"Gray-sama and Juvia have met up everyday now."  
"But didn't you arrive together with Lu-chan yesterday?", Levy asked Juvia.  
"That was because I had spilled red jam on my shirt. Juvia want ahead, so she wouldn't be late.", the creation mage explained.

Gajeel nodded.  
He realized there was something going on between the two but didn't want to say anything.  
It was not his business, what the two were doing.

"Juvia has idea. Why don't the four of us go for breakfast together? We still have plenty of time."  
Gajeel and Levy exchanged a look.  
They knew where to go.  
"The shrimp and I where at a nice cafe yesterday. Why don't ya' come with us?", the taller male asked and Gray shrugged.  
"Why not? I mean if you're okay with it, Juvia."  
"Juvia is okay with going to the place Gajeel and Levy suggested.", said bluenette answered and the four went off to the cafe where Gajeel and Levy had met Ayaka.

"Wow it's good to see you two again after my mistake yesterday. And you've brought some friends? Please sit down!", the bubbly waitress greeted them and took them to a table.

"Good morning. I'm Ayaka-", she told Gray and Juvia and then went on "I'll be your waitress this morning. Do you know what you want to order?".  
Gajeel smirked.  
"Yes. Levy and I want the basic breakfast. Just bring them what ya' brought us yesterday."  
Ayaka grinned and noted it down.  
"And what do you want to drink?"  
"A black coffee, and orange juice and two black teas.", Juvia smiled and Ayaka nodded.  
"I'll be back in a moment."

She disappeared into a room in the back and Gray asked what Gajeel had ordered for them.  
"I ordered ya' two sumthin' called the 'Couples Meal'. It's very good ya' know?! Gehee.", the black haired dragon slayer answered and he laughed when Juvia's head suddenly was more than red.

"Ga-Ga-Gajeel-kun! How... Why did you do that?!", the water mage asked.  
"Yeah, you know that we're just good friends.", both blushing mages suppressed the pang in their hearts Gray's statement produced in them.  
"But it really tastes good. Please try it.", Levy giggled and Juvia and Gray shared a glance.  
"If you say it tastes good. I guess we can try it. But why did you order that yesterday?", the ice mage and Juvia added  
"Juvia thought, Gajeel-kun would tell her anything! Do the two of you have something to hide?"

This time it was Levy's turn to blush a bright scarlet.  
"Ayaka... mistook us for a couple! She forced it onto us."  
"I did. And then they spent the whole meal in total silence. It was weird to see that. But I guess this time I was right. You two are a couple, aren't you?", the waitress had come back and brought the meals and drinks the group had ordered.  
"No we aren't. Gajeel just ordered for us.", Gray replied and Juvia added  
"We're only good friends", ignoring the pang again.  
"But you two are surrounded by what I call the Couples Aura... just like them. And you-", she pointed at Juvia "end his sentences and ideas. Oh well. That doesn't matter, does it?", the waitress smiled and the four Fairy Tail mages began to eat.  
"It's really good!", Juvia exclaimed and Gray laughed at her delight.

Levy noticed the secret glances that Gray had at Juvia.  
She also knew that Juvia didn't realize Gray was looking at her.  
And she couldn't help but want the same for herself.  
She wanted a certain someone to look at her like that,  
And that someone wasn't Gray.

Gajeel raised a brow when he heard his shrimp sighing.

Wait...  
His?!

"Gajeel-kun did you hear what Juvia said?", he suddenly was ripped from his thoughts.  
"Huh?", was his very intelligent reply and Juvia rolled her eyes.  
"Juvia asked who Gajeel-kun thinks he'll be fighting today?", the shy bluenette repeated herself and Gajeel shrugged.  
"Dunno... Maybe I'll fight the stripper... or the shrimp..."  
"I have a feeling that I'm against flame brain today.", Gray shrugged and Juvia nodded.  
"Since we're talking about the exam... Shouldn't we be going?", Levy interrupted their thoughts.  
The four mages jumped up and the two males put the correct amount of money on the table.  
They practically raced to the arena, where they were already awaited.

"Since the contestants are complete now: Welcome to the third day of the exams. Today we'll have another round of good fights.", Gildarts announced and the ranking table reappeared.  
"As a remainder let's have a look at the ranking. First place is shared by Juvia and Gray. Right after them are Gajeel and Natsu. On the third place are currently Lucy and Levy. Today it will be Erza who brings the results of the voting. And there she is!", Macao exclaimed.  
Erza came into the arena with three envelopes in her hand.  
"Hello everybody. I have the results of your voting right here. The first match will be fought by Juvia and Gajeel. Afterward it will be Natsu's fight against Gray. Today's last match will be Levy vs. Lucy. I wish every contestant good look and have fun!", the Titania ordered.  
"Gajeel! Good luck with fighting Juvia!", Levy ran to Gajeel and hugged him.  
The Iron Dragon Slayer blushed and replied  
"Good luck with fighting bunny girl!", and he hugged her back.

"Good luck Juvia.", Gray smiled at Juvia, who nodded in return.  
"Thank you, Gray-sama."

The two ex-Phantom-Lord S-Class mages stood in front of each other and a quiet conversation was held.  
Levy thought it was funny, but she could follow the conversation the two were having.  
"Do you understand them, too.", asked a voice right next to her.  
The bluenette was startled an turned around.  
It was Gray standing next to her.  
Levy nodded and her eyes went back to the arena.

The conversation began as an argument who would win.  
Then the topic was when Gajeel would tell her something important.  
It ended in a discussion if love was a waste of time or not.

Only four people understood the conversation.  
That was because it was a conversation held in silence.

"Start to fight already!", someone in the audience yelled.  
Juvia nodded and Gajeel started the fight.  
" _Iron Fist of the Iron Dragon_ !"  
Juvia dodged his attack and countered with a _Water Slicer_ .  
"Ya' do realize that this won't do against me. Gehee.", Gajeel told her but Juvia smiled.  
A heated battle arose between the two and water and iron.

"I knew it. She's losing. Gajeel is much stronger.", Levy smile but Gray chuckled.  
"Look at her expression. Does it fit in? She doesn't look like someone who's losing. I know that she has something planned out."  
Levy raised a brow.  
But Gray didn't elaborate.

"Rainwoman, since when have you been so weak?", Gajeel wondered when Juvia was thrown onto the floor.  
The water mage only smiled and stood up.  
"Juvia was just preparing something."  
"What did ya' plan?"  
"Someone taught Juvia a new trick. Juvia is sorry, but she didn't tell you the complete truth.", the bluenette replied and Gajeel raised a brow.  
He wanted to take a step towards his opponent when she put her hands on the floor.  
" _Frozen Floor_ ", she exclaimed and Gajeel found he couldn't move.

"What the FUCK? Since when are you able to use ice magic... That's why the stripper and you met in the mornings!", he exclaimed and Juvia blushed.  
"Yes. Juvia and Gray-sama met in the mornings and after the exam. Juvia knew she had to learn something new to surprise you. Otherwise she wouldn't win."

"You taught her Ur's magic?", Gray heard a voice behind him.  
He turned around to see his older pupil.  
Lyon Bastia stood there.  
"She wanted to learn it. I think Ur would've taught her, if Juvia could ask her.", Gray shrugged.  
The white haired male nodded.

"Juvia isn't able to do _Ice Make_ yet, like Gray-sama. But she already is able to connect her own magic with Gray-sama's creation magic.", she explained.

"We're still working on that.", Gray smiled more to himself than to Levy and Lyon.

"Juvia is sorry, but this fight will be over in a few seconds.", the bluenette smiled and Gajeel looked down himself.  
The ice was climbing up his body.  
When it reached his shoulders, Juvia exclaimed  
" _Frozen Slicer_ !", and Gajeel felt as if his body was crushed.

"Gajeel-kun!", Levy yelled from her position on the bleachers but the fight was already lost.

And Juvia was the winner.

Levy ran down into the arena and crouched down next to him.  
"That damn Rainwoman! Not only that she won like this. Now I have to fulfill the stupid bet!", Gajeel growled and when Levy was about to ask about the bet, he hugged her.  
"I think I... I love ya'"... don't dare tell anyone!"  
And before she was able to comprehend anything, Gajeel had let go of her and pushed himself up.

The fight of Gray and Natsu was not registered by her.  
Nor was the fact that it was Gray who had won against his rival.

She was only awakened from her daze when she heard her name being called out by Gajeel.

"Don't ya' dare lose to bunnygirl! I'll make sure that you'll be punished if you do!"

Levy realized that she was fighting, but her mind was still somewhere else.  
Before she realized it, Loki fired a _Regulus_ at her and she was thrown onto the floor.  
A siren was sounding through the arena showing everyone the match was over.

"What an eventful day, right Gildarts? We have some changes in our ranking table.", Macao announced and the chart appeared.  
"Yes we have. Gray and Juvia still share the first place with 30 points. Natsu, Gajeel an Lucy are second place with 14 points each and Levy has scored 6 points and is on the third place.", Gildarts read out.

Levy looked down to the floor.  
There was no chance of her becoming S-Class now.

"Are ya' prepared for your punishment?", she heard Gajeel's voice ask into her ear and a cold shiver went down her spine.

**Imagine what you want to happen with her ;). I'm sorry this chapter was finished on Monday... I just didn't have the time to type it... So here it is :)... and GaLe happened.**

**~FDL-Chan **


	9. The Day Before The Storm

**Title: The Day Before the Storm  
Word Count: 1690  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

It was the fourth day of the Exam's tournament and Lucy was awakened by a sparrow's twittering outside her window.  
She furrowed her brows because, she was sure that her window was locked.  
Something was off.

In addition to the open window she was feeling hot.  
The air coming into the room was cold and her sheets were rather thin.

The blonde was startled when she heard soft snoring next to her right ear- she realized that she wasn't alone in her bed.

One one hand she was annoyed once she saw the pink mob of hair, but on the other she was positively surprised.  
Since the beginning of the exam, Natsu hadn't shown up at her apartment.  
And it felt weird

She wasn't used to be alone in the apartment and no one came to visit her nowadays.  
She felt lonely.  
The blonde shook her head.  
She knew the guild was always there for her and she could trust everyone.  
But when she was in her apartment it was too silent.  
She couldn't bath, write or clean without her friends.  
Without the Fire Dragon Slayer.

The very Dragon slayer that was hugging her close in his sleep.

"Lucy...", he then whispered in her ear, leaving the blonde startled.  
"No... don't go... not again...", he whispered desperately clinging onto Lucy.  
Said blonde didn't need a long time to figure out what was wrong with her secret crush.  
He had a nightmare.  
"Can't take it... Always left alone... Igneel... Lisanna... Lucy... Lucy! Stay! Please... Don't leave me...", his whisper turned into a desperate call and it broke Lucy's heart to see him like that.

"Natsu! Wake up! You're having a nightmare. I'll stay by your side... I promise!", Lucy whispered into his ear to wake him.  
When he finally opened his eyes, Lucy looked at him.  
"Luce... I just had a bad nightmare!", Natsu exclaimed once he realized that the blonde, he was hugging, was real.  
"I noticed... Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe you'll feel better afterward...", Lucy asked and Natsu thought about it.  
He nodded and began telling her about the dream.

He was afraid, because Lucy was about to leave Fairy Tail in order to regain her position in the society.  
The pink haired hated being alone.  
It reminded him of Igneel leaving him and of Lisanna's death.  
Both were incidents in his life that upset him.  
Adding to that he was left by his biological parents before as well.

"I was so afraid of you leaving! You were walking away and I was running after you, but I just couldn't reach you. Lucy, you are so important to me. Please don't ever leave!", he exclaimed and buried his face in her neck.

They stayed like this for a while.  
Both enjoyed the closeness of the two bodies until a certain blue cat – that has been forgotten by the authoress until now – jumped into the air.  
"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!", Happy exclaimed and the two mages sprung apart.

Lucy rushed into the bathroom while Natsu growled at the Exceed  
"Why did you disturb us , you idiot!"  
"Because you liiiiii-", he was interrupted by his angry owner.  
"You told us already! Go bother the stripper next time!"

The cat's ear flopped down.

His owner and best friend was mad at him.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I was still there.", Happy mumbled and Natsu sighed.  
"It's alright. I was overreacting. It's just... you ruined the moment. You know what I feel for her. How would you feel if I destroyed a moment between you and Charle? You'd be mad at me right?"  
The cat nodded.  
"I think I love her more than I loved Lisanna back then-", the pink haired was interrupted by a loud crash behind him.

He turned around to see Lucy obviously startled.  
On the floor where the shards of two mugs.  
Lucy seemed to have dropped them and the fluid that was inside it landed on the carpet.  
Lucy stared at Natsu for a second and then crouched down quickly to pick up the shards.

She was about to grab a piece of the broken porcelain when a hand caught her wrist.  
"I'll do it, Luce. I wouldn't want you to cut yourself.", Natsu told her with a serious expression.  
Lucy gulped and could only nod wordlessly.  
Natsu smiled and picked up the shards.  
He carried them into Lucy's small kitchen.  
Lucy followed him, still not speaking a word.  
Natsu threw the shards away and turned to Lucy.  
"You heard what I said about you, didn't you?  
As an answer he only got a nod – again.

Natsu grinned his usual toothy grin and took the blonde by the arm pulling her into him.  
He kissed her forehead.  
"I love you, Luce. I really mean it."  
She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him onto the cheek.  
"I love you, too. You idiot."  
"You liiiiiiiiiiike eacho- Okay I'll stop this.", the blue cat stopped in mid-sentence.

The new couple began to ready themselves for the following day.  
Once they were finished they decided to go around Magnolia, since they had plenty of time left.  
They began to go to the guild but soon they realized that no one would be there.  
The whole guild was anxious for the tournament.  
Only Mirajane was inside cleaning the bar humming a soft tune.

"Good morning, Lucy, Natsu... How are yo- WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS?", the white haired matchmaker asked.  
"They liiiiiike each other!", the Exceed grinned and the blonde female rolled her eyes.  
"You're a... You've gotten... My, we need to celebrate this immediately!You're so cute!", the older girl jumped through the whole guild laughing and giggling.

"Oi, Mira. Have you seen Juv-", a black haired ice mage came into the guild.  
When he spotted his rival holding hands with the blonde he raised a brow.  
"Hi Gray... Guess what? They're a couple!", Mira bounced over to Gray.  
"Yes, we are. So please tell your girlfriend slash stalker that Lucy isn't her love rival!", Natsu grinned and Gray raised a brow.  
"Juvia isn't my girlfriend."  
'yet', he thought wondering where that came from.

"Back to my question. Has anyone of you seen-", he was interrupted by the door being thrown open.  
"Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama! She slept late and when she arrived at your apartment building she met Gajeel-kun, who told her you already left and then Juvia rushed here-", she had to take a deep breath, as she forgot to do so the whole sentence.  
"It's alright. Guess what... the flame brain finally told Lucy about his feelings.", Gray smiled at the bluenette who smiled back blushing.  
"Finally. Juvia has wanted this to happen for ages now!", she exclaimed.  
"But I thought... why did you cal me your love rival then?", Lucy asked and Juvia giggled.  
"Juvia hasn't for some time... if you haven't noticed."  
What Gray remarked about Juvia's habit of calling her a love rival made Lucy think.  
Juvia seemed to have changed.  
Maybe that was the time she spent with Natsu.  
Either that or... Something had changed between Gray and her.  
Now that she thought of it, the two met more often because Juvia decided to learn Gray's magic.  
Also Gray did search after her when he got to the guild.  
And she did storm in no five minutes later in a total hurry.  
Lucy raised a brow.  
She knew something was going on between them.  
But before the blonde could ask, the white haired take over mage jumped up.  
"My, I forgot to have an eye on the time. We have to hurry or else we'll be late!"  
And she dragged the four contestants to the arena.

In the end the four were an hour early but Lucy didn't get to ask Gray or Juvia, because Natsu was bothering her.  
And when she finally got Natsu off her she spotted Levy and Gajeel.  
The bluenette glared at the large man who only smirked.

But what met the eye were some huge hickeys that were on Levy's neck.  
"Levy-chan... would you come come over here please?", the blonde called for her friend.  
The small woman turned to the blonde and blushed.  
She knew what Lucy wanted to talk about.  
"You have some nice hickeys there. Is there something you want to tell me?", the blonde raised a brow and Levy blushed  
"Why should she explain it, if ya already see what happened.", Gajeel smirked and Lucy grinned.  
"About time! Do you know how long she had a crush on you?", Lucy exclaimed and Levy exclaimed  
"Lu-chan. Please stop it-" when Natsu suddenly came up to the blonde and took her hand.  
Levy laughed  
"Seems like only Gray and Juvia aren't there yet.", and the four laughed.

The laughter was interrupted by Macao's voice calling over the audience  
"Welcome everyone to the fourth day of this S-Class Exam. Only two days are left! Let's take a look on the ranking chart.", the chart appeared and Gildarts began to explain the chart.  
"Third place is Levy right now with 6 points. The second place is being shared by Natsu, Gajeel and Lucy. The first place still goes to Gray and Juvia. Today it will be Evergreen who brings us the result of the voting."  
The brunette appeared and announced  
"Today the first match will be Natsu vs. Levy, then Gray vs. Gajeel and lastly Juvia vs. Lucy.", after a threat directed at Elfman, who began to yell how womanly Evergreen was, said brunette left.

Levy got to the arena quickly and she heard the audience clapping when Natsu stood in front of her.  
The fight began and it looked like Levy would be winning.  
Until she made a mistake.  
She used _solid script: fire_ which Natsu used to regain his strength.

Surprisingly it was Gajeel's and Gray's fight that was the most one-sided one.  
Gajeel wasn't concentrating and Gray realized it.  
So it was a short fight that was won by Gray.

Later when Gray would ask Gajeel what was wrong, the only hint he got was to think about the following day.

Juvia congratulated Gray with a hug and Lucy winked at Gray, who only rolled his eyes.  
He was aware of the rumors in the guild.  
Gray pushed the bluenette softly to the arena after whispering a 'good luck' in her ear.  
Juvia smiled at Gray and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Still fixated on Gray she stumbled into the arena and turned around.

Lucy started the fight by calling out Loki.  
Said spirit apologized to Juvia and attacked her.  
The bluenette at first only dodged the attacks and sneaked her way around Loki.  
Lucy lost sight of her.  
That was the blonde's mistake.  
Next thing Lucy knew was that she was in a familiar situation.  
Her opponent had formed a water bubble around her.  
Just like when she had been kidnapped by the Ex-Phantom.  
And just like that the fight was ended.

"There were some good fights out there.", Macao exclaimed and Gildarts announced, as the ranking chart appeared  
"Fourth place is Levy with 8 points. Before her are Gajeel and Lucy with 16 points. Second place it Natsu with 24 points. And the first place is still shared by Gray and Juvia with 40 points each. See you tomorrow at the last day of this Exam!"

**I had this finished ages ago... But Typing it down and editing it one last time took ages. Because I have lots of stuff to do. I have to sum up all the stuff from my 4 main courses for my graduation exams in January and March. And it will be everything that I learned in the last two years! So quite a lot if you ask me... Also I have to write a paper about my music course and about two of my best friends for our graduation book (It's called Abi-Zeitung (A-levels newspaper)) So a lot of stuff to do! **

**FDL-Chan**


	10. Solid and Iron

**Title: Script and Iron  
Word Count: 1029  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Levy yawned and snuggled closer to her pillow.  
That was until the door to her room in Fairy Hills opened and Gajeel stormed in.  
Normally boys weren't allowed there, but the iron dragon slayer wasn't one to follow rules.  
Even Erza tolerated his presence just as she did with Elfman.

Gajeel grinned and lifted Levy up from her bed.  
Said bluenette squealed and squirmed.  
"Gajeel! Put me down!", she ordered but her boyfriend only grinned.

"Today's the last day, shrimp! Get Up! Get ready to beat me! Ge hee- Or do you want to be punished even more?", the huge man grinned and his girlfriend blushed.

"But Gajeel! Don't you want to become S-Class? You still have the chance to!-", she replied once she had realized that she'd have to fight him in the tournament "I don't. I'm already out of competition."  
She looked disappointed, but Gajeel only snorted  
"I want to have a real fight... Not a halfhearted one!"

Levy sighed.  
Did she even have enough energy to fight seriously?  
She felt weak, she was dizzy and her abdomen hurt.  
She was on her period since the evening before and she wasn't feeling well.  
She didn't want to fight.  
She wanted to crawl back into her bed.  
Levy sighed.

With Gajeel being so eager she wouldn't get near the bed 'till the end of the day.  
"Alright I'll fight seriously. Now go and let me change!", she ordered and the huge man nodded.  
Once he was outside, Levy began to think while readying herself for the day.  
She really saw no point in going to the exam and fight when becoming S-Class was far away.  
After two minutes Gajeel came back into the room asking her if she was ready.

The small bluenette had just put on her shoes and nodded.  
Together they began to walk to the arena.

"Levy-chan!", someone suddenly yelled.  
Well not someone.  
Two dogs, as Gajeel would call them, ran behind them and began to bug Levy.  
"Jet, Droy, good morning.", the bluenette smiled and Gajeel rolled his eyes.  
"It's been a long time since team Shadow Gear has been on a job. How about the three of us do that once the exam is over.", Jet suggested and Levy looked at Gajeel.

"I wanted to talk to you two anyways. I propose that we take in two more members.", Levy announced.  
Gajeel raised a brow and Droy asked  
"Well, who do you want to add to our team?"  
Levy beamed at them and hugged Gajeel's arm.  
"My boyfriend and his cat... Pardon me, his partner."

To say the 'dogs' were surprised by this was an understatement.  
"Your boyfriend? What? Who?... Gajeel? When?-", Jet stuttered and Gajeel chuckled  
"Ge hee."

With that he and Levy began to walk to the arena, leaving Jet and Droy standing there with their mouths open.

"I feel honored that ya want me in your team, shrimp. But I don't think your dogs will accept that. They never really were my fans. Which is my own fault."

"I want you to be in my team, Gajeel. I want to you you near me. If they can't accept that, then they'll have to accept me leaving the team. It will hurt me to do that and they're important to me... But you are so much more important o me... And I want to be with you.", she explained and Gajeel felt touched.  
Before he could think about a reaction, his arms were already around her and he hugged her close to him.  
"Me, too.", he whispered and Levy smiled.

They stayed like this for a while until Droy and Jet had caught up to them.  
Levy had closed her eyes so she didn't see them.  
The two had talked about the topic, but when they saw the couple embracing they changed their minds.

"He is part of the team. If he wants to.", Jet announced and Gajeel and Levy were surprised.  
But happy nonetheless.  
Gajeel smirked  
"I hope I can be of service to you!"

Together the four went to the arena.  
When Gajeel saw Natsu and Lucy he went up to them, telling them he couldn't be part of their team anymore.  
"I know who'll be more than happy to be the replacement for me. Ge hee."  
Natsu grinned knowing the huge black haired meant his best friend Juvia.  
"I think Gray and Erza will have nothing against that.", Lucy giggled.

When Gray and Juvia arrived, Macao welcomed the audience to the last day of the tournament.  
"Fourth place is Levy with 8 points. In front of her Gajeel an Lucy share the third place with 16 points. On the second place is Natsu with 24 points. The first place is held by Gray and Juvia who scored unbelievable 40 points!", he announced and Gildarts nodded  
"Yes! It really is unbelievable. Today it will be my daughter Cana bringing us the envelopes for who fight when. It's clear who is up against who. But in which order will they fight?", the copper haired man asked.  
"There she is. And boy does she look good today!", Macao exclaimed which earned him a glare by Gildarts.

Cana grinned in Macao's direction and waved with the one envelope she had.  
She took Gildarts' microphone- without asking- and announced that Gajeel and Levy were the first ones to fight.  
Then the order of the remaining fights was announced.

After a last hug as a couple -for the moment- the huge black haired and the short bluenette went to the arena.

Levy scowled when she noticed that Gajeel went easy on her.  
"You want me to fight seriously. So do the same!", she exclaimed and Gajeel raised a brow.  
He didn't want to fight her too hard.  
He didn't want to hurt her.  
He couldn't hurt her.  
Hell, it was worse that with Juvia.  
He always had a problem in Phantom when he trained with her.  
He seemed to have a soft spot for bluenettes.  
Levy rolled her eyes, when she realized he was still going easy on her and decided to use this to an advantage.

She began to write runes that would pull Gajeel down and made moving impossible.  
This runes also absorbed his magic power.  
She felt the runes transfer the power to her and felt his magic power flow through her.  
She then started to use solid script after solid script.  
The remaining 80 minutes of the fight all different sort of things rained down on him.

When the signal proved the fight was over the audience was supposed to choose the winner.  
No one would've guessed it but Levy was chosen and said bluenette felt more than happy. She was so glad.  
She and Gajeel both had 18 points now and it was surprising.  
Levy would've thought the Iron Dragon Slayer would win.

And become S-Class.

**Only three chapters of this story left. I feel so anxious :) Let's see if I can upload them all today or tomorrow.**

**~FDL-Chan**


	11. Keys and Dragons

**Title: Keys and Dragons  
Word Count: 1207  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

The door to Lucy's apartment was thrown open, just as Lucy was changing.  
Maybe it was a bit foolish to change in her room, when she knew that her friends always would intrude.  
But since no one had visited her, except for Natsu and Happy the day before, it became a habit to change in her room.

Gray, accompanied by Juvia, stood in the door.  
Silence was in the room, when the black haired ice mage and the bluenette saw Lucy standing there only in her underwear.  
"We're sorry for intruding, Lucy-san!", the water mage apologized and dragged the ice mage away with her.  
When Lucy heard a 'kya' by the bluenette and thumping sound she figured that they had fallen down the stairs.

But when she went to check on them, they were nowhere to be seen.  
She shrugged and went back to her room to fix her hair into a high ponytail.  
She was just about to grab her bag, when a knock came from her window.  
She shook her heard and opened it, welcoming the fire mage in.

"Since when are you knocking, Natsu? Normally you just invite yourself in!"  
The Fire Dragon Slayer only shrugged.  
"After seeing underpants man dragging Juvia out of here, both wearing a dumbfounded expression, I figured you'd be changing or something. So I thought it would be better if I knocked. After all I don't want you to beat me before our match even started!"

It was that moment when Lucy finally realized who she'd be fighting in the last round.  
Natsu laughed at her shocked expression  
"And they call me slow! Yes you'll be up against me. And I'm not going to hold back. Even if you're my girlfriend. 'Cause I wanted to be S-Class for some time now.", the Dragon Slayer grinned and Lucy nodded.  
"You wouldn't be the Natsu I know, if you did.", she beamed and gave him a peck on the lips.

At that Natsu pulled his arms around her hips and pulled her into him.  
He kissed her fully on the lips and let the two of them fall onto Lucy's bed.  
He deepened their kiss and let his hands wander around her body.  
The kiss turned into a full-blown make-out session and when theirs shirts found their way to the floor a bright light illuminated the room.

The light was familiar to both of them and when Natsu turned his head scowling, he saw Loki and Virgo both standing there shaking their heads.  
Lucy groaned frustratedly and covered herself up with her sheets.  
"What are you two doing here? I don't remember calling you!", she remarked and Loki answered  
"We want to protect our princess from the bad fire spitting dragon!" while Virgo nodded.  
"But what if the princess wants this. You know I'm not going to hurt her!," Natsu exclaimed.  
"But I'm still better for her than you!", Loki replied.

Lucy saw red.  
"Loki, Virgo I appreciate your concern. But it's none of your business who my boyfriend is... And to choose who is good for me and who not isn't your concern"!, she told them as diplomatically as she could.

She knew that she was safe with Natsu.  
That he wouldn't ever hurt her – except for the tournament but he was okay with that.  
The princess didn't want to be saved by a prince charming.  
She fell in love with the dangerous dragon.  
And she felt good with that.  
She didn't need to be babysat by her spirits.

Loki was about to say something but Virgo poked him.  
She shook her head and he bowed his head in defeat.  
The light illuminated the room once again and the spirits disappeared.

An awkward silence ran through the room and Natsu got off her, sighing.  
"Natsu, I'm really sorry for their behavior.", Lucy apologized for her spirits.  
It took Natsu a second, but he soon showed his toothy grin  
"I guess, we're even now. After Happy disturbed us once, your spirits doing the same should be okay. Now we won't get distracted and miss the tournament.", he grinned and Lucy nodded.

He stood up and handed her her clothes before dressing himself.  
When she was finished, she locked her door behind them and they walked to the arena holding hands.  
When they got to the arena, they realized that they were the first ones there.  
They sat down on the floor and waited.

About 20 minutes later Gajeel and Levy came into the arena with Jet and Droy.  
The huge black haired went up to them and told them  
"Oi flame brain, bunny girl... From now on I won't be able to go on a mission with you. I'll be in the shrimp's team from now on."  
In addition to this information the Iron Dragon Slayer suggested them a replacement for him.  
Without stating the name Lucy and Natsu knew he was talking about the ame onna.  
And they were sure the bluenette would be accepted in their team.  
A certain ice mage would be rather happy about it.

After this conversation it took Juvia and Gray five minutes to arrive,  
The sound of Macao's voice boomed through the arena when he welcomed the audience to the last day of the Exam.  
Then he reminded everyone of the current ranking letting Gildarts take over.  
The copper haired commented on the ranking, like Macao did before.  
Today it will be my daughter Cana bringing us the envelopes for who fights when. It's clear who is up against who. But in which order will they fight?"  
"There she is. And boy does she look good today!", Macao exclaimed seeing the brown haired card mage, who grinned in his direction and waved with the once envelope she held in her hand.  
She announced the order telling everyone Gajeel and Levy would fight first and Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand.  
Cana had just announced that it would be their fight after that.

Natsu shook his head when he watched the fight.  
"Please promise me you won't go easy on me just because I'm your girlfriend.", Lucy exclaimed once she realized that Gajeel was not really fighting.  
Natsu nodded and apologized in advance.  
Both voted for Levy once the signal rang through the arena.

Then it was their time to get to their fight.  
Lucy called out Gemini while Natsu was 'all fired up', as he'd say.  
Gemini then transformed into Juvia – in a swimsuit.

Said bluenette – the real one – squealed, blushed and yelled at the blonde to stop it.  
Wolf-whistles were heard from the audience.  
Sure many had seen her like that in the Grand Magic Tournament, but it was unusual to see one of the only women in Fairy Tail that wasn't running around half naked.  
At the bluenettes wish the blonde told the spirit to change her appearance.  
The Juvia in the arena nodded and smoke emitted from her.  
Once the smoke cleared up, a Juvia was seen, that only Lucy remembered.

There Gemini stood looking like Juvia when she was manipulated by Vidaldus power, in the Tower of Heaven.  
This 'Rock Succubus' Juvia started to attack Natsu.

Natsu grinned "I've learned from my mistakes, Luce. Water won't harm me anymore!", he exclaimed and jumped into the air. "In addition to that and, Gemini copied Juvia's power back then!", he added and defeated the spirit.  
It changed into a Juvia, as she had been in Phantom and Lucy called Aquarius.  
She went for an Unison Raid again, just like she had done with the real Juvia back then against Vidaldus.

Natsu shook his head and dodged it, delivering a _Talon of the Fire Dragon_.  
And another.  
Lucy's spirits disappeared when a final hit finished her off.

Natsu then pulled the hurt Lucy into his arms and carried her to the side.  
He'd done it!

**If you hadn't realized it, this was the same day as in the prior chapter only from Lucy's and Natsu's perspective. Only two chapters left :) Afterward I can do the things I've got to do in the real life.**


	12. Water and Ice

**Title: Water and Ice  
Word Count: 1705  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Gray yawned as he got outside.  
Juvia was already leaning against the wall, waiting for him.  
"good morning, Gray-sama.", she smiled and Gray nodded in return.  
"Morning. Are you ready to repeat our fight from back then?", he referred to the day she saw the sun for the first time.  
She nodded vigorously and told him  
"Juvia would like to fight with the same rules as back then!"  
Gray nodded once more.

They were just walking through the town when they were attacked by Lyon.  
"Juvia-chan ~", he exclaimed and Juvia hid behind Gray.  
Said ice mage raised a brow.  
He didn't think Lyon would fall for it.  
He really didn't.

And when the white haired Lamia Scale mage spotted the bluenette he wanted to run to her and proclaim his undying love for her.  
But Gray stood in front of the water mage to defend her.  
"Get out of the way, Gray!", the older student exclaimed but the younger only replied  
"No, Lyon. She doesn't want to. And I don't want to see you being so courting as well.", at which Juvia only exclaimed  
"Gray-sama... please choose between Lyon-san and Juvia!"

Gray shook his head  
"You really are clueless aren't you? I thought I already told you-", but instead of elaborating, he just took Juvia's hand and dragged her away from a dumbfounded Lyon.

They ran quite a while until the bluenette's heel broke and she stumbled.  
Gray quickly turned around to catch her.

"Damns it! Those shoes were new! Juvia had to pay a whole job payment on these shoes! Those damned shoes!", she cursed and Gray sweat-dropped.  
He knew that Juvia was friends with Gajeel for ages, but still he would've have thought to ever hear the water mage curse.

"Calm down Juvia it's just a shoe.. Lucy's apartment is near. She has lots of shoes. Let's go and ask, if she can borrow you a pair.", he smiled and took her hand to steady her – it is hard to walk on a broken heel after all.

He helped her up the stairs and then simply opened the door.  
The blonde celestial mage was standing in the room, clad only in her underwear.  
All of the three were pretty much dumfounded and Juvia was the first to regain the ability to speak.  
"We're sorry for intruding, Lucy-san!", she apologized and dragged the ice mage away with her after closing the door.

Said male was still frozen and stumbled backwards.  
Before he knew it, he fell down the stairs, pulling a shocked Juvia with him who could only voice out a 'kya' once she went flying with him.

Gray pulled her close to him, making sure she was landing softly on top of him.  
He felt his lips brushing against his accidentally and the two locked eyes.

His dark eyes met her ocean blue ones and she decided that his eyes were more than a simple black.  
They were – fitting to his name – a very dark gray, reminding Juvia of the dark storm clouds she grew up under.

They stayed like this for a moment and then Juvia stood up.  
When they heard Lucy's door open, Gray pulled the flustered water mage to the side so the blonde wouldn't be able to see the two of them.

Juvia wasn't able to breath.  
She felt her precious Gray-sama's arm around her hip and the way he pulled her body against his.  
Her eyes looked up to see his flustered expression.

He was looking to the side and when they heard the door upstairs closing they jumped apart.  
Gray, still blushing, scratched his neck and cleared his throat, getting Juvia's attention.

"How about the two of us go and look for a new pairs of shoes for you. I'll pay, since it's my fault they broke, anyways."  
"But Gray-sama! Juvia can't accept this!", she exclaimed but Gray shook his head  
"No buts... I don't want you to be at a disadvantage because of that heel. In our fight, I mean. So just let's go."

Unbeknownst to them they a certain Fire Dragon Slayer passed the flustered pair in that moment.

They went on to a small shop in the western part of the town.  
There Juvia tried on several shoes.  
Until she saw them.  
They were perfect.  
Dark blue over-knee boots,that would go perfectly with her favorite jacket.  
She sat down to take the new shoes off when something, or rather someone stopped her.

Gray grinned at her  
"I already payed for them, let's get that price tag of them and then we'll have to go."  
Juvia nodded and waited until an employee from the store clipped the price tag away.  
They thanked the blonde – who had been ogling Gray.

Juvia glared at the blonde and only said  
"Gray-sama... clothes!", reminding him of the clothes he had stripped he raised a brow.  
Juvia never was the one to point out Gray's nakedness.  
She'd just sit quietly and enjoy the view.  
Then he followed her line of vision to see that she was glaring at the store-worker.  
He grinned at her protectiveness and put his clothes back on.

Holding his white and black coat in a hand he turned to Juvia, who had decided to wear a blue skirt and a tank top showing a rather huge cleavage – similar to the things she wore outside the Grand Magic Tournament, only in a darker blue.

"What to do with that coat? It's pretty precious to me... and because of my bad habit I fear to lose it. Do you mind looking for it in my stead?", he asked the bluenette who looked at him with such an adorable expression, he almost blushed.

Her head was tilted to the left and her left brow was raised questioningly.  
She chewed on her downer lip.  
Then her eyes started to shine and she beamed into his direction.  
"It would be an honor to Juvia."  
She held out her hand to take the coat but he had different plans.  
He took his coat and placed it around her shoulders.  
Both the store employee and Juvia looked at him with a shocked expression.

"It's a little too big on you... But I hope it's okay.", he grinned at her, following an advice he got from Loki who had told him to be nice and courteous to show her his feelings.  
He tried his best to do so and not to shy away as his glacier personality made him usually.  
She stuck her hands through the arms of the coat really putting it on.

Intoxicated by his smell surrounding her she smiled shyly and they went to the arena.

There they found out that they were the last ones.  
"Good morning dear contestants, and hello to the audience", Macao exclaimed and then presented the ranking chart.

Gray's eyes were locked on the blue haired water mage.  
The coat looked good on her.  
He got out of his daze when Cana announced that Gray's and Juvia's fight would be the last one.  
The two nodded and went to the ranks.

From there they watched Gajeel's and Levy's match when a sound came to Gray's ear that reminded him of a soft summer rain.  
He soon realized it was Juvia giggling.  
He turned over to her and raised a brow.

"It's Gajeel-kun...", she answered his silent question "he has a soft spot for bluenettes... Juvia thought it was weird back in Phantom. He would beat everyone and everything, even women. Except for me. Although Juvia would have been the only one that was able to withstand his attacks. You remember how Levy looked when we were still in Phantom and well attacked you? That wasn't Gajeel's doing. He had Totomaru with him back then.", she laughed and Gray shook his head.  
When the fight was over both voted for Levy and it was Natsu's and Lucy's fight. When Lucy called Gemini and had it transform into Juvia, Gray couldn't help but stare.

Sure he'd sen Juvia in a bikini more than once, but still seeing her like that made his pants dangerously tight.  
'Get a grip on yourself, you idiot! Think of something else quickly, or else...', he ordered his mind quickly and when the image of the master swimming in Fairy Hills' pool naked made him shiver and began to glare at every guy in the audience ho was wolf whistling.

Juvia screamed at Lucy to have her make her spirit change.  
When the fake Juvia then transformed into Rock Succubus Juvia, Gray found himself staring once again.

"That isn't any better!", Juvia called but it didn't reach Lucy's ears.  
And she watched her Rock Succubus self being beaten.  
Then she found her Phantom self doing an Unison Raid with Aquarius and it touched her that the blonde still remembered that.  
She thought it was a pity that Natsu beat the blonde, but she actually had awaited this outcome of the match.

She fidgeted when she walked down to the arena with Gray. She didn't want to fight him.  
But she was the one, who wanted to fight with the same rules.  
So she couldn't do that.

When Gray began to use his creation magic against her, she countered with her water magic.  
And suddenly it seemed like she attacked herself.

"Gray-sama, stop it... This isn't funny. Just because Juvia taught you some of her magic it doesn't mean you can use it against her.", she rolled her eyes and the audience was surprised.  
So it wasn't only her learning from him, but the other way around, as well.

The fight went on and water and ice flew through the arena.  
Up to the point where no one, not even Gray and Juvia themselves could tell to whom which magic belonged to.  
Ice and water was thrown around in a frenzy matter.  
The two mages moved towards each other without noticing.

Gray realized this when she stood in front of him..  
Blue curls stuck to her fall, just like her clothes to her body.  
In addition to that she wore a flushed expression, most likely from the physical exercise.  
Gray gulped when her shining , ocean blue eyes met his.

He tried to deny the attraction that wanted him to draw her into him and kiss her senseless but when her mouth opened to breath out a  
"Juvia won't lose! Gray-sama-", everything in his body went to auto-pilot and he felt his arms wrapping around her waist, again.

He pulled her into him and his lips found hers- for the second time that day.  
At first the audience was dumbfounded.  
Until Mirajane started to squeal and to jump around happily.

But none of that mattered to the two in the arena.  
It didn't matter to them when the signal ran through the room.  
After heaving to break their kiss – due to the lack of oxygen- they just looked into each other's eyes as if nothing else existed but them. No S-Class-Exam, no magic, definitely no stupid Lyon and no Gildarts announcing them scoring a tie.

**Only the Epilogue/Extra chapter left :) Then look forward to many many One Shots :)**

**~FDL-Chan**


	13. The New S-Class Mages

**Title: The new S-Class Mages + EXTRA  
Word Count: 159 (+197)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

All of the six finalists were to gather in the arena after the last fight and Gajeel rolled his eyes.  
He told Juvia and Gray to get off each other.  
"Why don't you wait until later and then get a room!", he growled and Juvia only stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's time for the final look on the ranking table. On the third place we have Levy, Lucy and Gajeel. I'm very sorry to tell you that you didn't make it S-Class this year. Right in front of them with a difference of 16 points is Natsu. The two mages who scored first place are Juvia and Gray with 45 points each. Juvia, Gray, Natsu I feel honored to announce you S-Class mages of Fairy Tail.", the master announced and everyone congratulated the new S-Class mages.

For they had not only gotten new ranks, but learned important things for their future. To obtain their guild's happiness

* * *

"Oi, iron softy, I'm sure you want to go with us on a super awesome S-Class mission.", the black haired ice mage asked the Redfox.  
"As much as I'd like to do it. I'm already goin' on a mission with my new team. I don't need ya bunch of S-class mages! Ge hee! But I'm sure Juvia would be part of team Natsu from now on."  
"Actually that's a great idea. Juvia would love to go with you.", the water mage appeared behind her boyfriend and Erza stood before them all.

"If that's the case We'll have to take two tents with us. It will be Natsu and Gray in – I'm sorry Happy – AND Happy in one and Juvia, Lucy, Charle, Wendy and myself in the other. We don't want to come back from the job with more people than we left with!"  
Juvia and Lucy blushed at the innuendo Erza used while Charle distracted Wendy from the current conversation.

Juvia's state only worsened when Gray and Natsu began to argue who had done what with his girlfriend.  
Thus they had to face the wrath of an embarrassed Lucy and an angry Erza.

**THAT'S IT! The End of S-Class Exam... Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted and for all the support I had from all of you guys.  
~FDL-Chan**


End file.
